


Dallas

by TargaryenSwagger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Crimes & Criminals, Fist Fights, Gangs, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Teenage Parents, Theft, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSwagger/pseuds/TargaryenSwagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and his friends are just teens trying to make easy money by stealing from piss-poor places and random people, but determined to make it out there. They start working for a notorious gangster known as Blackbeard, and make a name for themselves in the organized crime world; things couldn't get better for them.<br/>Well, not better, but worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This AU has been in the back of my mind for ages now and I think I should give it a go. This work has not been Beta read, and english isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes I might've made. I'm actually finishing the next chapter for this, and if I see people like it I'll upload it  
> Thanks for reading!

>  
> 
> _Survival of the richest_  
> 

> _The city's ours until the fall_

>   
>  _They're Monaco and Hamptons bound_
> 
> _But we don't feel like outsiders at all_

Halsey - _New Americana_

 

 

It was midnight, or so he thought. The inmates around him were all sleeping soundly, some even snoring or mumbling nonsense under their breath. Everything was dark and still, but the blonde restless man, the only one who was awake in probably the entire prision, had a distinct urge to scream into his pillow out of his own self-loathing.

Edward sat on the cold cellar floor, repeatedly throwing a ball of toilet paper against the wall. He was freezing in his tank top, but he didn't have a jacket; it was in the laundry. The insult to blankets he had crumpled on his bed was not an option, so he shuddered and resigned himself to the cold he was used to.

The ball of paper fell short and hit the floor without a sound, and Edward cursed himself not for the first time in seven years. He rubbed his face and scratched his hand with his subtle beard, absently thinking he should shave when he remembered he couldn't.  
_Of course you can't shave, you dumbass, your sorry ass is in jail. You can't shave in this shithole, and certainly not right now. A kid killed himself with a razor like three days ago, don't you remember? What was his name? Tyler?_

 _Whatever_. Edward rubbed his face angrily, groaning at the pain and quietly sobbing.

He was quick to wipe his tears away, like they bothered him, but it wasn't long until he was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth while crying and laughing hysterically. He woke a bunch of people up, and he got a beating from a buff guy who had apparently killed his parents. The guards were quick to break them apart, and Edward was left sprawled on the floor, bloodied and bruised. They took him to the nurse, but he wasn't there; his body was. He was releasd in fifteen minutes, and he went straight back to his cellar and sat back down on the floor, staring at nothing in particular.

The same thought he'd been having ever since the prosecutor called his name on the last day of trial repeated itself on Edward's mind like a mantra.

 _God damn Benjamin Hornigold_ , he thought. _God damn him to hell._

 

 

Edward and Jack held their guns steadily, pointing at the helpless cashier of a meximart as Adewale and Ben trashed the place looking for money and other valuable things. A customer, a middle-aged and apparently wealthy woman laid on the floor face first, Mary's switchblade glued to her neck to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

Anne and Charles waited just outside the shop, him next to the door with a baseball bat covered in spikes and her with her pitbull, Warren, on her lap, looking out the open doors of her car. The alarm didn't ring. Good.

Adewale shoved their prizes into a huge bag, and they all ran away from the shop and into Anne's car, their guns loaded and ready to shoot. Anne took sharp turns and weird streets to get rid of the police, and she succeeded; quick enough, the single patrol that had gotten after them was long lost. Edward thanked God for her. She was the best driver they could hope for.

They discussed their hideout until Anne offered her own house, and they were quick; really quick, since they had done it a million times before. They all jumped out of the car and inside her house, shutting all windows and doors but having Charles keeping an eye out for policemen with Warren hot on his heels.

Adewale displayed the stolen things on the kitchen table. They had a handful of money, the woman's bag, wallet, watch and jewelry, the cashier's wedding ring and some bottles of expensive alcohol. It was huge for a small shop, and Mary was fast to count their money as Ben called their Boss.

He picked up at the fifth ring, and Ben put him on the high speakers. The gang huddled around the phone eagerly.

'Yes?' the Boss said, his voice neutral.

'We did it, Boss' Jack answered, stuggling to keep the excitement out of his voice. The questioning began.

'Where?'

'A meximart next to a highway'

'What did you get?'

'About 140 bucks cash' Mary piped in. 'Three bottles of scotch, a bunch of credit cards, a fancy bag full of stuff and jewelry'

'Witnesses?'

'The cashier and a woman' Edward said.

'What about the police?'

'Anne lost them'

'Where are you now?'

'Her place'

The Boss sighed, and the gang visibly relaxed. The man on the other side of the phone chuckled, and his voice went back to its normal self.

'Good job, kids' he said. 'Okay, here's what you gotta do. Tomorrow, same place same time, bring me the credit cards and half the money. Adewale, you go sell the wallet. Edward, you get the scotch and Charlie should go with the jewelry. Anne can keep the bag for saving ya'll, and Jack's gotta sell whatever's in the bag that's worth something. Split half of the money. You did good'

'Sure, Boss'

'Will do'

'Thanks, Boss'

He hung up, and the gang allowed themselves to celebrate their victory, giving each other high fives and commenting on the good things they'd done. As they huddled in the sofa and in front of the TV, Jack did a recap of the events for Anne and Charles, recreating the most stupid details and getting his friends laughing hard. Ben fetched them all beers from the fridge, and everything went along as a common saturday night with friends. They slept in the weirdest places of Anne's house, with Charles even retreating to the car, and they woke up late in the morning and completed their tasks with the joy of victory still going strong in them.

 

Edward grimaced at the memory. They were so wild and crazy back then, carefree, reckless, young. If only they had known the risks, the dangers, the way they were ruining their lives before even starting to live them.

The air seemed colder. Hesitantly, he tucked himself into his bed and threw his blanket over him.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! For those who might not get it, Edward is doing time for the stuff he did, and he's doing a lot of time (I'm not familiar with the US justice system but he's doing about eight years). In the next chapter I'll explain where the rest of the gang is and what happened after they robbed the meximart. I actually liked the way this turned out.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
